Unexplainable Sentiments
by woofyy
Summary: Kabuto trapped Shizune in a dark room. What can possibly happen? [oneshot]by FW.© 2006 i do not own NARUTO


_**Unexplainable Sentiments**_

Kabuto reached for a kunai, on his left leg, and aimed it at Shizune. It missed. Shizune dodged the kunais Kabuto was throwing. Finally, he got her corner. Unfortunately, Shizune is stuck with Kabuto in a room after Tsunade and Jiraiya went after Orochimaru. There was only one-way out of the room and Kabuto was determining not to let Shizune leave. Shizune reached for her kunai as Kabuto advanced on her. Their kunais clashed, and clashed again. Kabuto tried to kicked Shizune's left leg but missed, so instead, he kicked her right leg. Shizune fell to the ground and merely missed the kunai, which she managed to push it to the side. She tried to spit poison needles at Kabuto but he dodged it merely. Kabuto suppressed her with his hands on her shoulders. A shocked face was displayed on Shizune's face.

"You'll do well if you did not pursuit after Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, with a smirk.

"We can do better without Orochimaru," said Shizune.

Kabuto smirked at Shizune. He became thoughtful.

"Why don't we make a deal, hmm?" suggested Kabuto, "How about I let you live, and you don't ever cause trouble for Orochimaru again, and allow him to go on with his initial plans?"

"I don't get it," stated Shizune, while glaring at Kabuto. "Why are you protecting him, aiding him? He is just going to kill you once you have lost your value to help him. Why try so hard, to help him, for?"

"You will never understand," said Kabuto, darkly. "So, do we have a deal or not?"

"There is no way I'll ever agree to that ridiculous deal!" exclaim Shizune, "I'd rather die than live another day in remorse and shame!"

"What a shame," snicker Kabuto, "you're quite a strong opponent, and a beautiful one, too."

From this Shizune tried to suppress the blush, which was creeping up, but was failing miserable. _What is wrong with me? He is the enemy! What, on earth, are you thinking about Shizune! Get a hold of yourself! _

"So you do know how to blush," smirked Kabuto, "I almost thought you were those types of emotionless girls who only express hatred and anger. "

Kabuto leaned closer to Shizune's ear.

"If I may say so, you look cute when you blush," Kabuto said in a husky voice. From that comment, it sent an involuntary shiver down Shizune's spine.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" shout Shizune. She felt as though she was going to go insane if she lasted any more in this situation.

"But I don't want to," whispered Kabuto, as he smirk at her. "I feel like having some fun."

"You got some guts saying that," said Shizune, smirking. "If you think I'm just a weakling, you don't know how wrong you are! Touch me any more and you will regret it for the rest of your life, you hear me! So don't you dare to -"

Shizune was silenced by a way, she was sure, was the last notion in her head. Her eyes went wide, as saucers, from the shock and surprise. The soft pressure on her lip was gentle, with uncertainty. _Uncertainty?_ Then it grew more passionate and fervent. She tried to push back, she really did. Unfortunately, Kabuto's hands were still on top of hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip, urging her to respond. It was strange to Shizune because it was an enemy who was kissing her, not some ordinary lovesick person. She felt her heart beating fast and warm fire running up and down her nerves. Her mind was sending red alerts, telling her it was wrong. That she, somehow, should push back. To resist temptation. However, the soft sweet lips, that was still kissing and urging her, was not helping one bit. He nibbled her lips a bit harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. Shocked, as she was, she unconsciously gasped, allowing an entrance for Kabuto to explore deeper into her mouth. She found herself enjoying herself, unfortunately. Slowly, Shizune closed her eyes. She began to respond to his passionate kisses, unable to resist anymore.

_What am I doing? What made me kiss her, what has gotten into me? Why…? _

Kabuto's P.O.V

_She just kept on going. She could not stop talking and it was pissing me off, but I could not stop thinking how cute she looks when she is fuming mad. _

"If you think I'm just a weakling, you don't know how wrong you are!"

_Her lips were rosy pink and luscious. I could smell her hair fragrance from here, a scent of citric. Enchanting… _

"Touch me any more and you'll regret it for the rest of your life, you hear me!"

_So tempting, so intoxicating… _

"So don't you dare to…"

_I felt myself lower my head. Before I knew it, I took her first kiss. I do not know how I know it was her first kiss, but I just knew. I do not know what got into me, for doing that. It was just too tempting, with her lying beneath me, looking so cute and intoxicating._

End of P.O.V

Kabuto lift his head to catch his breath. Shizune was also breathing hard.

"Don't you know when to shut up?" questioned Kabuto, with a smirk. His face was flushed from the breath-taking kiss.

Shizune's face blushed the colour of hue. Her lip was slightly swollen from his kiss. Although Kabuto was smirking, inside, his heart was beating rapidly, and erratically.

"Why did you do that?" Shizune asked him, instead of answering.

"To shut up you," said Kabuto.

"Then you're a terrible teacher if you were to teach people how to shut up," smirk Shizune, though she was just trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere they were trapped in.

"I know," agreed Kabuto.

There was a long silence after that. They both held their eye contact, neither planning to break it soon. Kabuto had thoughts of going through, the previous events, over again but thought against it. She was the enemy. He did not even know why he did it in the first place, nor does he want to know any time soon.

Shizune's stomach was fluttering with butterflies, and she did not know why. She thought it was just her mortification and the rage combining. However, what confused her was the new emotion she was feeling inside of her. _What is this feeling? I, I have never felt it before… Moreover, his eyes…_

Shizune could not stop gazing into Kabuto's eyes. It was as though she was drowning in them, she feels as though she was losing herself in them. It was the same with Kabuto to Shizune. Her eyes were so captivating, and mesmerizing.

_Why am I feeling like this, I have never felt this way with other girls… why her? What is so special with her that I could not get enough with? Haven't I have always thought of her as the enemy? Why does it have to happen to me now and with HER as well? No! It could not be, it CANNOT be! No, I do not. I could not. I…_

Shizune felt the pressure on her hand loosen. Kabuto stood up and took a step, or two, away from her. Confused, Shizune stood up and looked at Kabuto. She saw a hint of sadness within his eyes, but as quick, as it came it left just as fast. She was not ever sure if it was there in the first place.

"You can go," said Kabuto, "I'm letting you live."

"What?" asked Shizune, quite confused from this abrupt statement.

"You heard me," said Kabuto with a bit more force than necessary, "you can go."

"I-" Shizune was a bit surprised. She does not know what to think since her brain was still numb from the kiss.

"If you don't leave, then I'll leave," said Kabuto, as he head towards the exit, and entrance, of the room. _I have to leave; I have stayed here too long. She some how contaminated my brain, and numb my senses, with her touch and smell. I have to stop thinking about her; it is just going to cause me harm. _

He was just about to step out, into the opening, when he heard her call his name. He stopped.

"I know we will meet again," said Shizune softly. She, herself, was not sure what she was exactly saying. She just knew she had to say it. "By then, I'll be stronger."

She then smirked.

"Next time, it won't be so easy for you to shut me up."

Moreover, with that statement, she walked passed him, with a slight brush on the shoulders, and out the door. She ran towards the forest, hoping to track Tsunade and Jiraiya down and be able to help them.

Kabuto looked at Shizune's fading back. He genuinely smiled to himself and contemplated on the kissed they shared.

_Yes, we will meet again. Someday… maybe then, we could be friends. Yes, friends…_


End file.
